INNOCENCE
by Vuurvlieg
Summary: Everything starts: Mamori has moved some time ago and Sena doesn't go to Deimon. Instead he goes to Oujou and, while constantly running from bullies, he and Shin cross paths. Expectations, bullying and finally acknowledgement. Wil Sena still play footbal?
1. Chapter 1

I've just seen Eyeshield 21 and I loved it so much that I started translating it (new episodes come out way too slow). I had an awesome dream about it after that and when I woke up I had this story in my head (though it isn't complete yet). I named it after the second song of the series, cause it's my favorite and cause it fits. Anyway, I hope whoever reads this has a good time and if you can, please review. I'm still a beginner at writing but I wanna get really good so any tips are welcome :). Anyway, here we go:

* * *

INNOCENCE

* * *

_Before the music starts..._

It was a sunny fryday afternoon at Shibuya station. And like always at this time it was crowded. People were doing last minute shopping before the weekend and even more then normally, the place seemed to be crawling with people. Some people, in a hurry to get somewhere, tried to push their way through the crowds before giving up, just waiting till the current lead them to their destination. All except for one small boy, wairing a white with blue highschool uniform, who came running from the opposite side of the crossing before the station at a staggering pace. Unluckily for him the trafficlights were about to turn red and the entire crossing was full of people. The boy stuttered to a stop and seemed to hesitate, peering at the masses of people in front of him, before taking off at almost explosive speed. He cut throught the masses without stopping once, continuing his way to the station like the devil was on his heels…

Shin Seijiro seldomly wasted his time doing something different then training. Today though, after having been too ehhh… enthousiastic practising his tackle on severall of his teammates, the coach decided he should take a little 'break' from training with the team and had send him for a new video-camera (1 guess what happened to the old one). The good thing about metro's, Shin decided, was that you could still do pull-ups using the bars on the ceiling. Standing in front of Shibuya station though, he was dissappointed to see that roadwork would be impossible (at least here). Just as he tried to figure out the map Sakuraba had drawn for him to show him where he should go, something, from the corner of his eyes, caught his attention. Diverting his eyes from the map he just caught how a kid with spikey brown hair, wairing Oujou's uniform, raced through the crowd, did several cuts to avoid crashing into someone, and ran exactly at Shin. He approached dazzelingly fast, still not dropping his speed. Shin let go of his map and readied himself without thinking. The boy seemed to carry something and, getting closer and closer, he seemed to curl his body to protect it. At the moment Shin thought he'd crash into him the boy spun, turning around him and continueing his way. To Shin it didn't seem like that though… To him the boy seemed to blur from excistence and Shin felt like an electric current spiked between them as he was passed. He turned with lightning speed, more as a reflex then anything else, his arm shooting out in a tackle… to grab nothing but air.

Shin couldn't move for a second, frozen. Completely starteled he watched the boy disappear in the station. His first impulse was to go after him… but the boy was an Oujou student. Probably a freshman seeing as he hadn't noticed him before (and the schoolyear had just started 3 weeks ago). Clenshing his trembling fists Shin decided he'd find him at school, even though he wasn't sure what he was going to do when he found him. Having decided this Shin retrieved his map and continued his way to the electronics store… His hands still slightly trembling…

When Kobayakawa Sena was accepted in Oujou he could hardly believe it. He'd been so nervous that he had hardly dared to look at the board that displayed which students had passed, but since Mamori-neechan wasn't here anymore to hold his hand he'd gripped the neclace, she'd given him as a gift for remembering her by tightly, pulled all of his courage (which still wasn't much) together and looked. His childhood friend Mamori had moved to America with her parents almost half a year ago and she had been more than a little worried about him. Sena had almost thought she would stay behind to 'take care of him', which would be more than a little emberassing. So he'd done his best to assure her he was going to be fine. This was a promise he made to himself as well as Mamori, who had been his only friend the last few years… Sena didn't think he could change anything in the half year left in junior high but when he was going to high school, Sena swore things would change. He wasn't going to be an errand boy anymore! And he was going to make friends! With this forsight in the back of his mind Sena studied harder then he had ever done to get into the school of his choise as well as actually working on his running (not only while doing errands). Without Mamori he had been lonelier then ever and running reminded him of Riku, the one other friend he'd ever had. Riku had moved away years ago and had wanted Sena to stand op for himself using speed. Sena had decided that, while he still didn't want to fight, speed would still help him get away from the bullies from whom Mamori couldn't protect him any longer.

When Sena was accepted in Oujou he had taken that as a great sign. Things were going to change! Even he could do something if he tried his best! But even so, Sena was still Sena, which meant; naturally awkward. This made it hard for him to interact in a place lik Oujou where every student seemed to have some kind of dignity in the way they held themselves. Something Sena supposed most of them had learned in the three years they had been here already. Oujou was a joined junior high and highschool after all. He hardly dared to say anything in class and stuttered when anyone asked him something, always being overly polite. While he managed to avoid the bullies who had immediately dubbed him an easy target and were always on his tail, he didn't make any new friends either. He wanted to join a club, in fact Mamori had encouraged him to do this in severall of the mails they exchanged weekly. Sena had, in fact, been eager to. He wanted to find something HE wanted to do… but most of Oujou's clubs were sportclubs which Sena didn't dare join (and the others just didn't fit him). 'After all', Sena thought, 'he was too weak for things like that. If Mamori was here she would surely agree.' Oujou was a prestigious school, especially in the sports department, Sena was sure they would laugh at him if he joined, beeing one of, if not thé, smallest boy in his year.

In his first week Sena developed a habbit of watching the sportsclubs train before departing, slightly envious and always runing away at full speed the moment someone seemed to notice him. Overall, Sena wasn't overly pessimistic though. Sure, he hadn't made any friends in the first couple of weeks but that didn't mean he wouldn't later… Besides, there were still some people that would talk to him so all in all things weren't too bad. After school he spend most of his time by the river, studieing, just daydreaming or running, playing around while cutting throught the few trees that grew there. This was the place he, Mamori and Riku had spend most of their time and this was the place where Riku had taught him how to run. So it was the place that Sena liked most.

Unfortunatly for him this fact was found out by one of his classmates, a big bully named Arog who was in Oujou on sportscolarship and had joined the karateteam. He and his friends had tried to ambush Sena several times and were getting more and more frustrated with this little coward that had somehow wormed his way into Oujou and seemed to disappear every time they were about to teach him a lesson! So one day, when Sena was going home from there, they followed and jumped him…

Sena was just crossing a bridge when he felt someone grab his arms from behind. The small boy immediately freaked out and tried to struggle himself loose but the person who held him transported his arms to his back, holding them there painfully. Sena stopped struggeling, gritting his teeth in pain. Two boys he recognised as his classmates entered his vision and smirked at him as he tried to look up. "Hey shrimp, you still think you can make a fool out of us?" Before Sena had even the chance to awnser he was punched in the gut. The arms that had held him let go and Sena fell to the ground, coughing. He was kicked severall times before he was pulled up again, his face dirty and his jacket loose, Mamori's neclace showing…

One of his tormentors noticed and immediately grabbed it, pulling it off Sena's neck. The neclace was in fact an oval-shaped medallion which held one picture of Sena together with Mamori and Riku and another picture of Mamori taken about one year ago. Sena struggled with renewed energie. 'Give it ba..' he was pushed into the ground once more. 'Look at this! He actually has a girlfriend!' 'Yeah right! Probably someone the little creep has been stalking!' Sena was still kneeling on the ground, looking down, seemingly defeated. The guy who had the medallion continued mocking him. 'Actually we should report you! But since we're so nice we'll get rid of the evidence for you.' He brought his hand back, ready to trow the neclace into the river. Sena's head snapped up, eyes burning. Before anyone could stop him he had burried his teeth into the arm of the bully, who let go of Sena's treasure in pained shock. His 'former' victum wasted no time. Sena grabbed the neclace and 'took off'. But to those around him it seemed like he disappeared. 'There he is!' Enraged they made to chase the smaller boy who already had managed to create quite a distance between them.

Sena ran as fast as he could, the bullies behind him. To the station! If he could just make it to the metro they wouldn't be able to catch him! For the convenience Sena preferred to forget that he still would have to face them at school, tomorrow. (in Japan there is school at saturday morning) He ran… not even once stopping to take a breath… not untill he reached the crossing of Shibuya station… Sena faltered and stopped. So many people! How was he going to reach the station before they cut him off? He glanced once more at Mamori's medallion, glinstering in his hands, then squinted his eyes at the crowd in front of him… _a path… any path… THERE!_ Sena lunged at the path he had seen; cutting, running, braking before cutting again. Moving through the crowd with amazing speed. He was almost there when he noticed he was running straight at someone wairing an Oujou uniform. Panicking he completely forgot to brake, he only noticed that his tormentors didn't have such dark hair when he was only a few meters away. But he was still going almost at his top speed and it was too late to change directions. Pushing away his increasing panick at the rapidly approaching collision Sena spun, narrowly missing the older boy as he slipped past him. Not taking the time to look back Sena kept running through the entrance of the station. He had long since trown off his persuers…

Shin was frustrated. And when Oujou's ace was frustrated everyone of his entire team knew it. Not that he would say anything about it, mind you, but from the fact that they had to train with him. On those days most of the team that focussed on 'attacking' pretended to have a stomackache to get out of training, not wanting to face Shins tackle. On those days not even Sakuraba would try to keep up with him. And Shin had been frustrated for over a week now. He'd started training twice as much (for as far as this was possible) and in the one football game they had played he'd been responsible for severall injuries (on the opponents side). Every time someone charged him he saw that short boy that had passed him at Shibuya in his stead. And he reacted agressively. Partially because he had been searching the cafetaria during lunchperiod closely every day (he refused to skip class, it would mess up his schedule) and had yet to even catch a glimpse of the boy who had, unknowingly, gotten through him. Granted, his tackle had only been a reflex and certainly not his best. but still…

The coach noticed his state of mind of coarse but he still didn't send Shin for any more errands. Which could have something to do with the fact that everything in the biggest electronics shop in Shibuya had 'misteriously' broken down on the day Shin went to get a new camera. A camera which was, strangely enough, still working. Maybe he was partially glad because Shin was so fired up. Shin was always more then dedicated but he had few rivals. So anything that got him fired up was something good in the coaches opinion.

Sena was tired. It had been a week since the 'medallion incident', as he had named it. He kept Mamori's neclace at home now but Arog and his friends had become more persistent and Sena had almost been caught severall times. He avoided the cafetaria during breaks and usually found himself hiding in the bushes or in the library while eating his lunch. While a big part of it was because of the bullies, part of him just didn't want to sit behind an empty table, eating alone while everyone around him was talking to their friends. At least when he was an errand boy he was always 'busy' during this time. Today he was sitting in the shadow under a tree beside the the footballgrounds while eating his lunch. It was saturday which meant he could go home for lunch, but Sena thought he'd watch the team train for a bit before going anywhere. Not that he knew anything about football but he DID know that running was a part of it… Well… that and the fact that it was waaaaaaaaay to dangerous for him. He wasn't worried about the bullies for a change. They would be at their clubs by now. Learning how to beat him up more effectively Sena supposed.

The small spikeyhaired boy pushed the last of his sandwich into his mouth as the first members of the Oujou white knights appeared on the field. Among them was a stern blackhaired boy who immediately started running arcross the field at incredible speed. Sena knew who he was. Heck, there wasn't anybody in the entire school who did not. Shin Sejiro, the best linebacker in Japan and ace of the football team (a team which Oujou was famous for). While Sena didn't have a clue what a linebacker did, he DID know that Shin was good at it. And now he knew something else. He was FAST!!! His interest now completely caught Sena kept watching with wide eyes. At the beginning he closed them every time the players crashed into eachother, completely intimidated, but it didn't take him long to get over that (he didn't have to stand there himself) and tried to understand the basics of the sport. In his small corner, feeling protected by the shadows, he started to immitate movements of the players as they ran, carefully staying out of sight. When he saw Shin's tackle for the first time he almost gasped. That had to be painfull! He started doing short dashes and fast cuts while looking at the field. In his immagination trying to get past the dark haired player who seemed so unbeatable. Soon he was completely absorbed in his own kind of 'training'. Then a shadow fell over him (stange he hadn't even noticed he had gotten into the sun) . Sena squinted his eyes, looking up at the person looming over him curiously. Normally his first reaction would be to run away. But the excitement of seeing Shin play and trying out those new moves was still in his blood so when he finally noticed that someone had appoached him Sena was even a bit irritated that someone had interrupted his fun (an emotion completely foreign to him). Well, at least at first. Immediately after that, embaressment and apprehension stuck him. Normally he got away before someone got close enough to recognise him dammit! Especially when he saw who it was that had approached him.

It was time for saturday afternoon training and, like always, Shin was early. Still frustrated because of his lack of succes (he'd started looking through the entire school, not just the cafetaria, and found nothing) he started running at full speed. When he was done he knew had improved his time again. But is wasn't enough. He had to do more, train more! He wasn't satisfied beeing an average person. He had to be the best and, according to Shin, he was still ways off. Just after the start of training he saw something move from the corners of his eyes. Shin looked, but there was nothing to see but treed and shadows. Training continued and Shin's eyes continued playing tricks on him. And every time he moved his head to look there were only shadows. And with every time Shin grew even more frustrated and angry at himself. He couldn't even focus properly! He put his anger into his next tackle and threw Nekoyama, one of their running backs, neirly 20 yards across the field. "SHIN!!!" The coach roared, "they still have to play in the next match you know!" Shin turned to his coach to awnser when he saw something moving again! And this time he was sure it wasn't his immagination. A spy maybe? Shin turned to the direction of the movement and narrowed his eyes. Someone was there. A short boy. he wasn't even hiding in fact. Irritated Shin started to walk up to the boy, his teammates profiting from the pause by taking a breather. The kid seemed to be doing some kind of 'steps', looking down at his feet before correcting himself. Shin narrowed his eyes even further, he was sure he'd seen him somewhere before. Suddenly the boy did a quick dash, putting his feet down the way he had just been practising (except of course much faster) and cut across a few nearby trees at a blurring speed before returning to his previous spot. And Shin immediately knew why the boy seemed familiar. He increased his pace, finally reaching the boy , who only then noticed him. He looked up, eyes blinking against the sunlight as Shin stood looming over him. Then he started shuffeling his feet, looking emberrased. Shin almost thought he was going to flee when he hesitatingly spoke up.

'Ah, Shin-san… I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to interrupt the training. I'll leave now…'

As Sena finished his sentence Shin's expression seemed to darken. _"Did I do something to offend him?"_ Sena thought, worried. Shin still hadn't said anything and Sena hesitatingly started to take a step back when an arm shot out to grab his. The hand tightened painfully and before Sena could protest Shin turned around, walking back onto the field, pulling Sena along with him…

Sena struggled weakly as he was dragged across the field but the dark haired footballplayer in front of him didn't let go. And when he looked around and noticed that the entire team was staring at them he turned an amazing shade of red and quickly halted his resistance.

"_What was going on?"_

As far as Sena knew he had only seen Shin in the corridors of school a couple of times. They hadn't even spoken to eachother before. And yet the second-year was pulling him across the fooball field in the direction of the coach. "_Wait a minute… _

_WHY would Shin take him there?! __He hadn't done anything wrong… right?"_

Slightly panicking Sena softly tugged on his arm, looking at the ground.

"Shin-san? Ano… where are we going?"

_Where are you taking me?_

Shin kept walking, and didn't even look back at Sena. Sena just thought that he was going to be ignored when a deep clear voice awnsered him.

"Just come…"

Sena's head shot up. He didn't 'sound' mad…

Sena had just decided that whatever was going on couldn't be too bad when Shin stopped in front of the coach. Like the rest of the team, he too had been more then surprised when Shin interrupted his training because of a freshman. Shin NEVER interrupted his training and, though he had friends with who he talked, it was rarely about something else then American football. Also, these conversations were rarely started by Shin. This situation however, was completely initiated by Shin, you only had to look at the starteled face of the boy he was pulling to know that. So yes, the coach of the white Knights was surprised. But unlike his team he managed to regain his composure before Shin and the freshman arrived. He send them both a sharp glare and the boy shrank under it. Then he turned to Shin.

'Explain.'

'He is going to train with us the second half of the afternoon.'

'EH?!!!'

Sena looked starteled from Shin to the coach and back. What did Shin mean; he was going to train? Those two however, completely ignored him.

'It's saturday. Saturday training is for regulars only.'

'The introduction training of the freshmen is over already. Let his be today.'

'Hmmm…'

Strange indeed. The coach hadn't missed the fact that Shin hadn't frased his 'request' as a request at all. Shin had been stating a fact, something he didn't do unless he was extremely serious. Well, he trusted Shin to know what he was doing…

'What's your name?!'

Sena, who had gone back to questioning what he had been dragged into, looked up immediately.

'K-Kobayakawa Sena sir!'

'What class?'

'Year 1 class 3 sir.'

'Okay. Go change! Be back here in 5 minutes!'

Sena immediately took off in the direction of the dressing rooms. The idea of running off or protesting didn't even appear in his head. There was only shock... Well… and maybe a bit of scared exitement…

When the boy was gone the Coach addressed the team.

'WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! GO BACK TO YOUR TRAINING!!!'

Then he turned to look at his star athlete.

'Shin! Explain yourself.'

Shin looked square back. Silence was his only awnser.

'In any case, you started this so you'll be helping with his training this afternoon.

Does he have any experience?'

'…

I don't know.'

The coach narrowed his eyes. Shin didn't seem upset at all that he would have to skip his own training (granted he'd probably do twice as much in the evening).

'Okay, we will see...'

Shin just nodded.

Sena, wairing his gymclothes, walked slowly back to the field. Not knowing what to expect. Shin had said he was going to train. Did that mean he would join the club? Even if it was for just one afternoon, the idea made him somewhat excided. Untill he recalled the way the players had crashed into eachother and Shins tackle… _'Nooo, I'm scared!!!_'

'_Still'_, Sena thought, _'I wonder why he did that. There wasn't any reason for him to pay attention to me at all…_'

'KOBAYAKAWA!!!'

'Y-YES!!!'

Sena quickly jogged towards the coach.

'What is your position?'

'Position? Ehhh…''

'Running back.' Shin interrupted.

The coach glanced at Shin before looking back at Sena.

'Okay, we will do the 40 yards dash to begin with. Shin, you go first.'

'Yes'

While Shin jogged to the startingline and got into position Sena worked up the courage to ask the coach a couple of questions.

'How long does it normally take to run 40 yards?

Okay, so that was not what he wanted to ask really, but it was an improvement compared to his 'not daring to ask anything at all'.

'For a normal highschoolar it takes about 5 seconds. You could say that the 5-second barrier is the difference between a normal guy and a sprinter. If a highschooler can run it in 4.8 seconds he'll be an ace in most schools. READY?! GO!!!'

Sena turned his head just in time to see Shin take off. The same thought as before went through his head. 'Fast!'

Shin sped past them and the coach pushed the button of the stopwatch he held. He didn't call his time however but just told Sena to get ready.

Sena walked towards the starting line without complaining. He actually wanted to know himself; 'how fast would he be after all the 'training' of the past half year?' That and… Sena closed his eyes, whitnessing once again Shins incredible dash… He probably couldn't do that… Of course he couldn't!.. But still… Slowly he got into 'his' starting position. For whatever reason he finally got to join a team. Even if it was just for one afternoon. If this was going to be the only time, he certainly was going to try his best!

Ready?!…. GO!!!

Sena exploded; shot away from the start like a cannonball and ran as fast as he could. Willing his legs to go faster, and knowing at the same time that it wasn't enough…

'_Fast enough for what?'_

Before he could find the awnser to that question he reached the finishing line…

Shin was burning. His 40 meter dash had had everything he had behind it and more… But when he returned to the coach and was informed that his new time was 4.38 seconds he hardly heard him. His eyes trained on the small figure that was getting ready to run. Well, in fact he just stood in front of the starting line but don't let that bother you…

'_Show it to me... Your run.' _

The coach glanced over Shin's tence form before nodding.

'Ready?!…. GO!!!

As Sena shot past them the coach stopped his stopwatch and then turned to check it. 4.57!!! Sure it was an incredible time, but…

'Shin! What do you think?'

Shins expression betrayed nothing as he looked at the boy that was taking his time walking back to them.

'This isn't everything he has.'

The coach nodded as Shin continued.

'With his start… he shifts from zero to his top speed in an instant. But he doesn't have the strength to keep that speed up so he slows down along the way… Still…'

The coach nodded. 'Yes, he'll be quite something. Shin… Try to make sure he joins.'

Shin nodded, 'yes', his eyes still not leaving Sena.

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this is my second chapter. Sorry it took a while but I'm quite busy at the moment. Anywayz, I hope you'll like it and review me about it. I'll try to update soon.

-------------------------------------

I've been hiding behind this mask

-------------------------------------

Monday, lunch period found Sena again under the trees next to the football-field. While he might have been discovered here last saturday, Sena had decided that this had only happened because he had left the shadows. So there was no reason whatsoever for him to abandon such a perfect hiding emmm… LUNCH spot. Sena leant backwards, his back meeting the tree, a soft wind caressing his skin and blowing through his hair. Once again running the memories from that day through his mind.

After the 40-yards dash, which he knew Shin had done faster than him, the coach had shown him a basic exercise known as the ladder-drill and told him to start. Sena had tried his best, it seemed to be a lot like the footwork he had been immitating earlier. So if he hadn't been so self-consious the WHOLE DAMN TIME, since the rest of the team still seamed to stare a him constantly, he probably would have had a good time. He still didn't feel he had done a very good job though. When he was told to stop, about half an hour later it took him quite a while to catch his breath. And after that…

Suddenly Sena's face took on a deep color of red. This was the part of the memory he really didn't like to recall. After he had caught his breath, Shin had taken him to a room with lots of fitness equipment, weightlifting devices and halters. Sena had been told to lay down under the halter which Shin had given 20 kg of weight to start with. And it had almost crushed him… While beeing almost crushed by a halter should have been disturbing, Sena was far more disturbed by the fact that he, in the end, could only lift the bar of the halter (which weight was about 10 kg). He almost wished that Shin had given him 50 kg to start with. That way he would have been crushed for sure and he wouldn't have to bare the knowledge that Shin could lift 140 kg. He was surprised at how bad he felt. Sena knew he wasn't jalous, and the room had been empty besides Shin and him and it wasn't like Shin had laughed at him. But still…

Shin had let him join the team for one afternoon and Sena had, if he was brutally honest, had the time of his life. Okay, so he hadn't really talked to anyone and only done beginners exercises AND basically made a fool out of himself. But he had still had fun. Hell, he had almost felt like he seriously wanted to try this dangerous sport. But by performing this badly he had probably proven Shins reasons to let him join, whatever they were, to be void.

Sena couldn't seem to loose the sickening feeling that he had let someone down. Which was totally rediculous since nobody ever expected anything from him in the first place. Even Mamori had been like that, always seeing Sena as a child to be babied. The only one who had ever expected Sena to do well (though not as good as himself) was Riku. But that had only been for a very short time…

"If Riku could see me now he'd probably be disappointed too."

Sena mused before tencing. Someone was behind him. Had Arog and his groupies found him again? Sena stiffened even further at that thought. Since their last encounter he was left with no doubt that they had no problem with seriously hurting him but he had started to hope that they had gotten tired of chasing him down by now. The option of jumping to his feet to run away shot through his head before it was discarded as he heard the person behind him walk closer. Sure, he was fast, but not that fast. So Sena stayed were he was. He didn't turn around. He just sat thare, completely stiff, his lunch forgotten on his lap. The relief, when he felt the person sit down, under the tree, next to him, was overwhelming. At the same time he was surprised. He didn't know anyone in the entire school who would waste his or her time to sit with him during lunch. Slowly Sena turned his head to identify the person next to him. Hesitiating light-brown was met with the strong gaze of a pair of midnight blue eyes. Sena almost tumbeled to his side. What was Shin doing here?!

As much as Sena wanted the awnser to that question, it seemed like his brains had seased functioning from the shock. The only thing he seemed to have registered, after about 10 seconds, was the fact that he was staring. Immediately emberrased Sena turned his head back down and focussed (his eyes) once again on his lunch. At first he was tence, all of his nerves focussed on the person next to him in case he would need to run. Never minding the fact that Shin would probably be faster than him.

But it was a nice afternoon, the sun was shining, the wind was still softly rufling throught Sena's hair. The break continued on and Sena started to relax somewhat. As the time to go back to class neared it had gotten almost comforting. For once, not having to eat alone.

Just before the bell rung to call the students back to class Shin got onto his feet. Sena didn't move, planning to depart as soon as Shin was gone. He had to sneak around after all…

"Kobayakawa".

Sena's head shot up, eyes wide, waiting. When Shin didn't say anything else he slowly got on his feet, giving himself time to compose himself, and then turned to Shin and peered up at him from under his bangs.

"Yes?"

He sqeeked. Faintly the thought that he sounded pathetic registered in his mind. But he didn't have time to think it over as Shin awnsered him.

"Join the football team."

Surprise widened Sena's eyes as he looked up.

Serious eyes.

Though Shin hadn't frased it as a request or even made it sound like one, Sena could tell he meant it as a question nevertheless. He kept staring for a few more seconds before looking down. Hiding his eyes completely behind his bangs.

"Can I?"

Carefully trying to keep the longing out of his voice. He also didn't think there was any pain mixed in. 'Pain? Why would there be any pain in his voice?' Sena reasoned with himself. 'There was no reason for him to be anything else then happy. It wasn't like anything had changed from before. Sure he had wanted things to change but that didn't mean that he was moping about things not working out the way he wanted to. He was used to things beeing the way they were… wasn't he? But even though that was true… there wasn't any reason why he couldn't really like the idea of joining the football team… right? It wasn't like it was forbidden right? Even IF everyone would laugh at him… Even IF he'd just be in the way…'

A voice broke through his musing.

"Why wouldn't you?"

He raised his eyes again to be met with Shin's slightly confused face. Sena was sure Shin would have no problems whatsoever telling anybody they weren't training enough, or weren't playing good during football. He'd seen so himself last weekend. But it still seemed he couldn't see a reason why Sena couldn't join. So Sena just softly smiled at himself, while awnsering:

"No reason."

Shin seemed even more confused after that before regaining his composure.

"Will you join?"

…

silence

…

… "Yes"….

Sena tenced as Shin's eyes changed. Whith that simple awnser iit seemed like they started to burn. Then Shin turned his back to him.

"Training starts right after school. Be there."

And started walking. Sena nodded to Shins back before sitting back down. He couldn't go to class until just before it started after all...

Sena ducked his head behind his book. He had math after lunch and he had made it just in time too. But thanks to his lateness he now had to sit next to… Sena silently glanced to the person next to him. Meeting a pair of crazed and angry eyes looking straight at him. Sena ducked back behind his book right away. His classmates name was Ikari and Sena didn't know very much about him beside the fact that he was scary. Ikari was a lot larger than the average first-year and had short grey hair and crazy eyes. Different from Arog Sena knew Ikari didn't just beat up weaklings like himself. He would beat up practically anybody for no apparent reason so Sena usually tried to stay away from him. Shaking his head Sena tried to concentrate on what was beeing taught. He didn't want to think about anything right now… Not even about the training after school. If he was going to think about it he just knew that he was going to make himself nervous. For now he'd just look forward to it and not think about anything too deep…

Arog was angry. 'hat little loser kept getting away from him! Who did he think the was anyway! If he would just appoligise for his irritating precence, wouldn't slip away like a coward when he and his friends had their fun and just do a few things for him… Maybe he'd have gone easy on him. When he had last seen Sena, in grade school, he had acted exactly like he was supposed to. But apparently he just had to build an additude and try to get away! Did that stupid brat have any idea how much time he had wasted looking for him? 'Arog raged to himself. Okay he knew very well how rediculous his arguments were but he had missed lunch cause he just 'had' to look for the little coward and now he was hungry. He glared once again at the small spikey-haired boy before him and noticed with rising interest that he wasn't the only one glaring. And when he saw Sena trying to hide behind his book, a plan rose in his head.

Sena never noticed the nasty grin on Arogs face as he kept looking from him to Ikari and back...

Math was over and Sena was on his way to his final class of the day. Like every time since the ambush he had slipped out of the classroom as soon as they were told to leave and was now taking the long way to make sure he wouldn't run into those classmates who somehow took the fact that he rather ran than that he got beaten up, personal. In this case his 'long way' was through the basement of the school. On wednesdays and tuesdays some artclasses were taught here but today it was empty. The lights were off and the only light came through a few small dirty windows. Sena, not comfortable at all, was hurrieing his way through when an angry scream from behind halted him.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN CALL THE OUJOU FOOTBALL TEAM GARBAGE?!!!"

Sena tenced at the harsh voice which came closer fast and was easily identified as Ikari's before forcing himself to relax. It wasn't as if Ikari was after him, after all he had never said such a thing. Taking a few deep breaths he was about to walk on when someone harshly shoved him to the floor. He hit his head hard against the cold cement and the world seemed to spin around him. Before he had the chance to pull himself together someone gripped his collar and he was roughly pulled up and looked straight into a few crazed eyes, wide with anger. Words were spit at him:

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!"

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST INSULT THE KNIGHTS WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT?!!"

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!!!"

And with every accusation Sena was punched in the face. Again, and again, and again and it all seamed to blur together. His dizzyness didn't stop and to stop the blurring he just closed his eyes. Waiting for it to be over. He had seen Ikari fight before so he knew something he had rather not known at this moment. That the larger boy wouldn't stop unless he was forced to. But there was no-one here and Sena seriously doubted he was going to be rescued. The one who rescued him was Mamori. Plain and simple. But Mamori wasn't here anymore so all he had left was his speed. And his speed only helped as long as he was free. When caught he was completely helpless. So Sena bet on the tiny chance that Ikari would stop if he thought Sena was unconcious. Forcing himself to stop resisting, Sena let his body hang limply in Ikari's grip. He didn't think he would but you could always try right? Besides… It wasn't very hard to pretend. Not hard at all. Somehow the pain seemed to fade. Ikari´s yelling was still there but it was suddenly extremely difficult to understand.

Somewhere in his mind he registered beeing let go of. Another kick in his side and the sound of footsteps walking away from him. Even so, the small bruised boy on the ground didn´t move for five more minutes before he opened hid eyes. Still slightly dazed he slowly managed to get on his feet. Breathing shallow. His side hurt. His ribs would probably be slightly bruised, he noted dully. His face hurt. His eyes already started swelling and he had a bleeding lip. It was a miracle he hadn´t lost any of his teeth after all the punches that had been aimed at his face. He had a killer headache. He brought his hand to the back of his head and felt. Blood… Not much though. He´d just have to clean himself up for a little bit, maybe take an aspirin and he´d still be able to join the training this afternoon. Ikari had luckyly left his legs alone. If he wrapped up his side he´d still be able to run.

Sena smiled a strange grimase with his bleeding lip before hurrying up the stairs. Focussing on getting to the bathroom. It wouldn't do him any good to break down now…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for beeing... well, years late everyone. I have started studying gamedesign last year and it's a riot! But incredibly busy. Whatever free time I have left I use up sleeping (thnk you very much). Anyways, I have been asked a LOT of times to finally update, so thank you all for your patience and I hope I can meet your expectations with this chapter. I have also started another story in the digimon section. That one's gonna be an epic and the single OC i'm going to add (I never work with OC in fanfiction but I'll make this one exception) will have some characteristics I kinda wanna show. Since I'm autistic (I got asperger. If you don't know what it is, L of death note is a good example of a case though everyone's case is different) I get misunderstood a LOT. 50% of the time, sometimes more, when I say something people misunderstand me and it is highly frustrating. One of the reasons I sometimes say nothing at all. There's also a lot of misconceptions about autistic people and the way we see the world so I thought I would show you my point of view, at least up to a certain point since it's still a story and I plan to have fun with it! :D But now back to Innocence, read, and most of all, have fun!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So no one would notice my weak defence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small freshmen in PE clothes silently made his way through the school. A blue cap on his head, pulled over his eyes in an attempt to hide his face as much as possible. The corridors were still empty, filled with the soft rumble coming from the classes which had yet to end. The boy himself walked slowly, his head down, it was the walk of someone who did not want to be noticed. It was the way Sena usually walked but right now, right now he wanted to be noticed even less then usual. He had spend the last half hour in front of the mirrors in the men's toilets, not wanting to alert anyone to his state by going to the nurse's office. He had used his t-shirt to dap water on his mouth, his side, and both of his eyes, in an attempt to cool his wounds, lessen the swelling and ease the pain. Luckily, he always had some aspirins with him so his head at least, didn't hurt that much anymore. Still, he had known as he stared into the mirror, he was in no shape to play sports, let alone American football. His side still stung from the last kick Ikari had dealt him and though his head didn't really hurt, his vision still swam every time he moved too sudden. Also, there was the issue that during today's training the freshmen would probably be there and unless he was very much mistaken that meant that his attacker was going to be there and Sena still had some sense of self preservation left. Hell, some people would say he was nothing but self preservation. He was jumpy, he ran at the slightest sign of trouble and he had acted like a goofer for years simply because he didn't want to be beaten up. "It wasn't even self preservation anymore", Sena had mused as he kept investigating the small, weak features of his reflection. He was simply a coward. And he knew it all too well. But also, as a direct result of this, it had been years since he had felt any serious amounth of pain. He wasn't used to it and it hurt. It hurt so much. But in some way it was a relief. It hurt but he was still here, the world hadn't crumbled, his life hadn't been turned upside down (not yet anyway). Tomorrow there would still be school and tonight his mom still would have food on the table. It hurt, but he would survive. It was enlightening, in a way. "Even so", Sena thought as he moved through the school, limping slightly to favor his right side, "It hadn't really changed anything, he was definitely still a coward." If anything, he had been beaten up because he, for once, hadn't run away at the slightest sound of trouble… Hell, there hadn't been anything 'slight' about the sound of trouble this time. It would probably make him, if possible, even more jumpy then before, Sena decided. But now he had to hurry. He wanted to be early for practice. After all… He had actually been invited by someone to join a club. And that meant more then he dared to admit to himself.

Since classes would still be in session for another 5 minutes Sena was the first student to arrive at the football field. The coach was already there, readying the equipment for the training of the day. He looked up from his work when the small freshman approached him. Sena still had his cap on to hide his face and he had stopped limping. Clenching his teeth and stubbornly ignoring the pain in his side every time he took a step. It wasn't going to ruin this, he had decided. Oujou's coach narrowed his eyes at the boy that didn't even attempt to meet his eyes, his cap still in the way, but he didn't comment on it.

"Did Shin speak to you, Kobayakawa?"

His voice was deceptively neutral and Sena didn't like it. People that sounded like that usually had something on their sleeves. Still, this was the coach so maybe he could be less worried. Sena urged himself to answer the question, realising he had been quiet for too long.

"Yes sir, coach. I… would like to join."

The coach almost had to strain to understand him. The boy had more mumbled then spoken. But he ignored that too and instead, went down to business. The boy was too jumpy. He'd comment on his behaviour when he was less likely to run away.

"All right, then follow me."

He turned around to the clubhouse, expecting the newbie to follow.

"It is good you are early. We are training in full gear today and the other students have gotten their protective gear and uniform already."

He told the fidgeting kid behind him as he lead him into a room full of helmets and other protective material.

"We always have some uniforms in the smallest sizes just in case they're necessary and since there wasn't anyone who needed one this year we at least don't need to order a new one for you."

With those words the coach turned around and left Sena to himself. Sena nodded and started making his way trough the room, picking up gear and his uniform as he went. Finally the only thing he needed was a helmet. The helmets were situated at the very back of the room. Sena looked down miserably. The pain in his side had come a long way and he was almost positive he could run like nothing happened when the team got here but if he had to wear a helmet that meant he couldn't keep on his cap. Ikari would attack him again and the other people on the team would look at his bruises and laugh. Maybe he would even be send away! Sena fidgeted nervously and finally grabbed at the helmets and started trying them on. What came would come anyway, one thing at the time. After trying on 10 different helmets (most of which were so loose that they almost rested on his shoulders) Sena tried on yet another helmet which was too big for him. But when he looked through the visor the world was blue-tinted. Puzzled, the boy took of the helmet and, shaking his spiky hair loose before looking at it. It had a pale blue eyeshield stuck at the front. Probably there because the last person to wear it had either thought it was cool or had had problems with his eyes. Sena's eyes widened momentarily before he put the helmet back on and walked to the mirror at the front of the room. The three quarters of the upper side of his face were hidden and the fat lip he sported was easily ignorable with the steel contraption of the helmet also in the way. Suddenly in a hurry, Sena pulled off the helmet and started to unfasten the eyeshield from the helmet. Ten minutes later a thin kid in an American football uniform with the number 21 came from the room. He looked way too small and thin, his walk was too awkward for the uniform he wore but the eyeshield concealing his face made it impossible too guess what else he should be…

"All you first years, get in line!!!" The coaches gruff voice was heard over the entire field and the players, most of them standing around and talking, immediately reacted. The regulars had already started their training but the new club members, not yet as sure of their position, still had to be told what to do. The small boy in uniform number 21 had been standing in 'his' corner of the field, stretching as unnoticeable as possible. His body was still a bit painful from earlier experiences and he steadfast ignored the sharp knocking in his skull. When he was called he went to stand at the very end of the line, seemingly trying to be normal and to disappear at on time. His year mates luckily payed nim no attention as they were all trying very hard not to get the coach angry.

"Okay all of you! I want you all to run 10 laps around the school!After that you'll come back here and you will make groups according to your positions which you told me last time. You all got that? Then go!!!"

Sena immediately started running, at a fairly normal pace mind you. He was trying to slowly warm up his muscles so he would have no problems participating in the rest of the training so he stayed with the rest of the group. There was hardly any talking except for some grumbling about the time it would take to make it ten times around the school (Oujou was BIG) and some people mumbling quietly that they wouldn't even make it halfway. They had already had enough experience with the coach to know that it wouldn't do them any favours to say it out loud. Sena usually ran everywhere he went so he wasn't that worried about not making it but his gear was heavy and his head hurt. That, and he still didn't know who the other running back's (that was what Shin had called him right? ) in his year were so he wanted to be back a little early so he could ask the coach. When he was sure his side could handle it he upped the speed a bit so he was running with the front group… Next to Ikari. Which he only noticed when he was actually there. The masked boy's first reaction was… well to freak out. Ikari looked to the side, his attention drawn by the static movements the kid next to him made, and glared with his ever crazy eyes and Sena really, REALLY wanted to run. Run for real. But he pushed back the impulse and directed all of his attention forward. Forcing his tred to stay fluid and not to stiffen up. Whatever leeway his body gave him was almost used up for today and he had to be careful with whatever his body had left in it. He didn't want to collapse before the training was good and done with. Sena could feel Ikari giving him another suspicious gaze but he looked straight ahead and forced himself to ignore it. After that the run finished without any problems.

Since the boy with the blue eyeshield was one of the first ones back he had a bit of time to catch his breath. His side had started stinging harshly again by his fifth round of the school and he needed the time to let it eb away somewhat. His head hurt so much by now that he wanted nothing more then to pull off his helmet like the other first years had done after the run, but he couldn't. Ikari had made it back at the same time as him and he sincerely doubted that his bruises had disappeared in the hour since he last looked into the mirror. So he just sat, a bit away from his classmates, his hand pressed to his side and tried to give his body the rest it needed. He didn't notice the coach watching him suspiciously. Nor did he notice Shin Seijiro frowning as he ran by. Luckily the 'ahead' group of running first years had been a fair bit in front of the 'behind' group so he had plenty of time to rest and by the time the coach called the group of 'running backs' he felt fairly capable again. There were 6 first year running backs in total and they were told that the coach was going to measure their time at the 40 yards (something the running backs other then Sena hadn't done yet) and afterwards they would do dodging exercises. Sena hung back a little and of course, as a result…

"KOBAYAKAWA!!! Stop hiding behind your classmates and come to the line!"

Sena winced and walked around the group and up to the line. Just when the coach made to blow his whistle a terrifying sound came from behind.

"WRAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Sena slowly turned his head. His eyes immediately met with the source of the sound, an enraged looking Ikari who was running straight at him. Sena screamed and obeyed his first impulse when such a thing happened, the pain in his side and head as well as the weight of his gear completely forgotten. He ran.

He ran like his life depended on it, hell it probably did! His feet flew beneath was almost completely across the field when the sound of the coach's voice got through to him.

"KOBAYAKAWA!!! That was way beyond the forty yards. Get back here right now!"

Sena braked, going back from top speed to zero in an instant before carefully looking back. Ikari was still running but not at him. He was crashing 'through' the objects made for tackling and, after grumbling they broke way too easy, he put them back up and did it again. Sena trembled a bit. All that power. Scary! But at least him running at Sena seemed just a coincidence. Strange. Hadn't the coach called his name? The answer could be found on the faces of his 'fellow running backs' (if he ever found out what the term meant), still standing next to the coach. They were looking at him with wide eyes but mostly seemed to be trying to place him. It was sad but after going to school with them for a month, with two of them in the same class, it seemed that none of them could remembered the name of Kobayakawa Sena. Sena was relieved as he slowly walked back to the group. The coach looked irritated but had already told the next first year to take his place behind the line.

And then it hit him. His adrenaline rush was gone and the pain crashed into him. Sena tried to simultaneously grab his side and head and almost screamed out his pain. He could barely stay on his feet now but he made an effort to stumble along. Step after step, back to the group. The attention of the other first years was already on the next runner so they didn't notice the small boys predicament. But the coach send him a sharp look and when the runner was done he turned to Sena.

"Kobayakawa, this is your first time wearing your gear and you obviously still have to get used to it. You can go now and take it with you. Make sure you have gotten used to the weight by next week!"

"Yes sir"

Sena breathed.  
He almost started to cry of thankfulness. He honestly didn't know how he would have managed any longer. After nodding to the coach he shuffled slowly towards the locker room. Luckily nobody paid attention to him, too busy with their own training otherwise it would have been clear there was something wrong and more then anything, Sena just didn't want any attention right now.

When all of the running back hopefuls were done with the measuring of their time and busy doing their dodge training the coach motioned for his star player who had been looking somewhat angry (for as far as emotions made it onto Shin Sejiro's face) ever since Kobayakawa Sena had disappeared from the field. When Shin reached him he simply pushed the list of data he had been writing on in his hands. "Look."

_Kobayakawa__ Sena (Running back): 40 yards – 4.20 sec_

Eyes the color of the midnight widened momentarily before narrowing harshly at the paper. If looks could affect reality in any way the paper would have gone up in flames. There was no hostility in his gaze though. Only fire.

"He is faster then me."

The coach nodded.

"Right now, yes he is."

A look at Shin's grim expression made him pause. The fire in his eyes was a good thing, especially with Shins lack of rivals but the target of the fire caused him to call him on it.

"Shin!"

The grey haired coach made sure he had his attention before going on.

"He will be an excellent player but right now he is nothing but a slightly fast beginner. One that needs to be trained. And it seems to me that he still has some things of his own to work through before he'll be anywhere near ready."

That seemed to focus the attention of the linebackers back were it needed to be. His expression darkened. And the coach nodded at the difference.

"You noticed it right? That boy should have been nowhere near any sports activity today. And someone needs to make sure that he wont do any more stupid things before he can become a somewhat useful player. Understand?"

The coach raised an eyebrow at Shin and watched contently as Shin turned around to walk towards the clubhouse. He had a great amounth of trust in the darkhaired player so this should somewhat take care of that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you maybe, possibly, in any way review?

Since I want to get better and you want me to get better so my story gets better so... Anyway, you know what I mean... Please review!


End file.
